when you wish upon a star
by smileyfacebabe
Summary: The family (extended and ridiculous as it is) is set up to go to Disney World together for some kind of reunion thing. Kili isn't too sure on the details, but honestly, who cares, he's in Disney World. (Kiliel hints, Bagginshield, modern au)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I really, really meant to type up the second chapter of the renn faire story, but instead I got an idea for a scene and couldn't leave well enough alone. I also couldn't just jump forward and write that scene, since it was sort of in the beginning middleish part of this whole arcishthing, so here's the start of a Disney World trip for the modern au I've created for hobbit. So just to clarify: this is in my modern au and this is going to be a several chaptered thing. Also I've been to Disney World like 8 times and I've always wanted to write something like there, so here I go. (Why _yes_, I am a dork, hush.)

Disclaimer: I'm using my personal experiences as a Disney World go-er to do this, but I don't actually own anything in here. Enjoy!

* * *

"I hate traveling," Frodo announced, his little voice distorting around a yawn. Kil shot the kid an open-mouthed glare, narrowing his eyes at his little brother.

"_You_ hate travel," Kili snapped. "Next time try carrying your own bag, squirt, it's a real walk in the park then."

"Kili," Bilbo said softly, voice a little strained. "Shut up."

Kili shut up, biting his lip and hunching in on himself sullenly. Beside him Tauriel was rubbing her eyes, blinding putting one foot in front of the other as they stumbled along together down the hallway. She'd forgone an actual suitcase and instead had a giant hiking backpack hitched over one of her shoulders, which knocked into his hip with every step due to how close they were walking.

"Please tell me we don't have to climb any more stairs," she whispered, quiet enough that Bilbo wouldn't hear her. She'd always had a thing against complaining where Thorin and Bilbo could hear, especially in times like this. Kili knew it drove his uncles crazy, because it in the mess of people usually running through their home it was hard to notice when someone was wrong with someone until they said something. Tauriel had once been sick with the flu for three days before Bilbo realized what was happening and bullied her into letting him fuss over her.

"If we have to climb any more stairs, I'll scream," Kili announced, loudly enough that everyone could hear him. Tauriel gave him a quick smile and like a cup of tea and a cozy spot on the couch after a long day it made him relax just a little bit at the sight. He bumped his shoulder purposefully against hers, the corner of his mouth curling up to return the gesture.

"I'd suggest you take a deep breath then," Thorin called back, coming to a halt. Just behind him Fili let out a pitiful groan, his head dropping back to stare at the ceiling. Kili took a deep breath, as if he really was going to scream, only for Bilbo to hustle past him and knock him in the stomach, making him squeak instead. Tauriel snorted quietly, too tired to laugh properly, and Fili shot him back a smirk from over his shoulder.

"Hush," Bilbo instructed primly, walking briskly past his frozen husband to hop up the stairs. Bilbo was carrying his own overly large suitcase and a backpack like they weighed nothing, proving once again that he was actually a superhero to his overdramatic children. "No complaining at Disney World," he added, once he was at the top of the stairs. He wasn't even out of breath and his shirt only had the barest bit of wrinkling from the plane trip.

"But I'm tired," Frodo said, pouting up at his blood uncle. If Frodo complained about being tired once more, Kili was going to throttle him; Frodo hadn't carried a single bag or walked for more than five minutes at a time the entire trip to Florida. Bilbo had fussed so much about losing him in the crowds that Thorin hadn't put him down for more than a second, which was ridiculous since the kid was _eight_ and entirely too big to be carried for that amount of time. Kili hadn't been toted around like that when he was eight, he recalled, a little more mulishly than he would have if he had been able to find their hotel room.

"I know you are," Bilbo said. "Just a few more minutes and we'll be in our rooms, I promise." Bilbo wandered away from the top of the stairs for a second, out of sight of the others at the bottom of the steps. With a great heaving sigh Fili stepped forward and took the stairs two at a time, huffing and puffing as he carted up his own suitcase and backpack. Thorin followed him silently, pausing only for a second to adjust his one handed grip on his own rolling suitcase. Kili and Tauriel stood at the bottom of the stairs on the second floor for a second longer, staring at them with expressions of dread.

"What's the room number again, dear," they heard Bilbo call. As they were standing there one of the hotel doors opened up beside them, startling them a little bit. A little boy rushed out the open door, still missing one shoe, his shirt inside out, grinning madly from ear to ear. There was a shout form inside the room before another child rushed out after him, her little face contorted into sharp annoyance. The little boy shrieked when he realized he was being chased and spun around to try and lose his sister, only to bump directly into Tauriel's legs and send her staggering back into the railing behind her.

"_Michael_," a woman from inside the room said. Kili winced a little bit at that tone of voice, familiar to him in the form of a deep baritone. Thorin had been forever snapping at him like that when he was a kid. The woman stepped out into the hallway, eyes scanning for her children, and the little girl who had been trying to chase him down froze.

"He knocked into that lady," she said quickly. "I couldn't stop him, mama!"

"You were supposed to be helping him get ready," the mother groaned. She shot Tauriel an apologetic smile, reaching out to take her son by the arm. "I'm so sorry about that, he's just so excited to be here."

"No, no it's fine," Tauriel said. She was smiling faintly, eyes seemingly stuck on the little boy who had crashed into her legs. She grinned at him and got a grin in return, one bright enough to rival the stars. "Kili's little brother has been bouncing since he was told we were coming here two months ago, so I completely understand."

The mother shot a look over to Kili and he gave her a smile. The woman opened her mouth to say something, probably to ask where they were from, a question that was cropping up again and again, but another little head poked itself out of the hotel room, this one bigger than the other two but still younger than Frodo by her looks.

"Mom," the little girl called, biting her lower lip and shifting anxiously in the doorway, "you said you would braid my hair."

"Right," the woman muttered. She tugged her son back toward the hotel room, motioning the little girl who had chased him back inside. "Duty calls, I'm afraid," she said, rolling her eyes fondly. Bilbo did that a lot too and Kili caught himself grinning widely at the apparently universal parent trait. "I hope you two have a lovely stay here and I'm sorry again about my kids!"

"No problem," Kili called, shrugging his shoulders. "We don't mind. I was worse than he was as a kid, trust me."

"Ten times worse," Tauriel promised, shooting him a sly little grin. "He would have run out the door in just his pants if he'd been brought here as a kid."

"Kee," Fili called, from somewhere on the floor above them. "We found the room!"

"Oh thank _god_," he groaned, twisting around. Fili wasn't at the top of the stairs, so Kili leaned out on the railing of the outdoor hallway, craning his neck to see if he could spot his brother on the floor above. He dropped both suitcases, his own and Frodo's, at his feet, planting his hands on the railing so he could hoist himself up a few inches to lean further out. "Is it far?"

"The stairs are the hardest part," Thorin called back. He sounded farther away than Fili did, which didn't really bode well for the room having easy access to the stairs. "Hurry up, you two," he added, "we need to figure out what we're doing today."

"Sleeping, hopefully," Kili grumbled, but the same excitement that had pulled at his gut for the past few weeks was back. He twisted back around to say goodbye to the woman only to find the door closed, the family back inside. Tauriel knocked their shoulders together and she shoved past him, practically bouncing up the stairs.

"Slow down, Taur," he griped, fumbling both suitcases back into his hands and racing up after her. "This isn't a damn race you know."

"Or is it," she asked, batting her eyelashes at him coyly. Before Kili could groan or grab her to keep her from dashing off she was gone, sprinting down the hallway in front of them, just like the little boy from the floor below. "_Tauriel_," he whined before hoisting both suitcases into his hands by their side handles and rushing after her. The sound of her laughter echoed in the hallway along with their thunderous footsteps on the concrete floor. He'd almost caught up with her when they turned the corner and almost crashed into Fili, who twisted to chase after them as they rushed past.

"Left," the blond called suddenly and Tauriel ducked into the left hallway without pause. "_Right," _Fili barely got out in time and Tauriel skidded around the corner before bursting back into the outer hallway, sunlight ghosting across her like a tide. Kili had a second to soak up the sight of her, red hair braided down her back, skin pale in the golden sunlight, her face bright with glee before but crashed into Thorin like a live action performance of the Three Stooges. He didn't scold or growl at them for running around and shouting in public like he usually would have; he simply threw his head back and laughed, face wrinkling with happiness.

"Come here, you troublesome blighters," he grumbled. He snagged Kili and Fili by the shoulders, pulling them in for a hug so that Tauriel was wedged between them. He dropped a kiss on all of their heads, still somehow managing to tower over them despite their respective growth spurts during puberty. There was a soft chuckling sound from behind them before Bilbo clapped his hands, drawing their attention to him. Behind him was their hotel room, door wedged open by the sleepy eyed eight year old standing in the doorway, frowning at them all like they were walking on their heads or wearing their shoes backward.

"If you're all quite done bothering the entire building with your racing about," he said dryly, mouth curled into a broad grin, "we should probably discuss what we should do with the rest of our day."

It was 11:35am and they were at the Port Orleans Riverside hotel at Disney World. Kili felt his breath catch with possibilities, his heart pounding in his chest. Still pressed against his side Tauriel wiggled slightly in excited, her arm winding around his and shaking him slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Technically I have a paper that was due an hour and a half ago, but I am in so much pain I can't focus on anything scientific. I'm going to write it in a few hours and just except the 10 point deduction as a fair trade. Here's the second part, which is really just filler. They'll get into the park next chapter, I promise. Not sure I'll dive too far into their trip though; might just cover this day. I don't know, I'll see how far I want to take it as I go along. Also I don't know if you people know this or not, but I adore talking to you guys and hearing what you think, so feel free to say hi or to throw suggestions/ideas at me. This universe is my new favorite thing and I love expanding it, bit by bit. Also I just generally enjoy talking to people (especially about fictional characters &/or Disney world) so there's that too. Enjoy this bit of the story!

Edit: Apparently I gave Tauriel a last name that wasn't Roberts earlier. And apparently Kili's last name is Durinson and not Durin. I'm so dumb I've forgotten my own stories. God. Now I'm embarrassed. Excuse me while I run around fixing my various mistakes instead of actually writing.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and most of this was written while in extreme pain/at 1 am so I'm not sure if it's all, y'know, grammatically correct and that shit. Shout at my face if it's not, yo.

* * *

"Tauriel, put your hand down," Fili groaned for the third time. "We're not going into the parks like this."

"Peer pressure isn't very nice," Tauriel replied. She and Fili typically agreed on most things, but when they disagreed it was an absolute mess in Kili's opinion. Hard headed monsters, the pair of them, they refused to let things go when it suited their fancy. Currently Kili was flopped onto his back on the trundle bed on the floor, staring at the ceiling as his brother and his best friend had a stare off. Frodo was already asleep on one of the two beds in the room while Thorin and Bilbo sat on the edge of the other.

"Tauriel," Fili whined, making a face at her, but Tauriel shook her head.

"We're at _Disney World_," Tauriel replied. She had the same gleam in her eyes that had been then when she was thirteen, standing on their front porch and declaring that they were joining the baseball team at school. It hadn't mattered then that the team was only boys; Tauriel had been stubborn enough that the coach had finally buckled and let her join.

"_I'm tired_," Fili said, in the tone of voice of someone who had put up with Tauriel's stubborn bull-headed behavior for ten years. "The parks can wait until tomorrow."

"Fine," Tauriel said, pursing her lips. "You can stay here and rest, then. Kili and I are going into the parks."

Kili groaned, covering his face with his hands. "Taur, please don't bring me into your love spats, you know I hate choosing sides!" Immediately after he spoke he realized he should have just kept quiet, because Tauriel turned to him, her lower lip sticking out a little as she frowned at him. He squirmed, shutting his eyes against the sight of her puppy dog look, which made her kick at his legs lightly.

"Kee," she said, "don't you want to walk around Disney World now?"

"Peer pressure isn't very nice," Fili sung at her mockingly. She turned to scowl at him heatedly, her eyes narrowing. Kili swallowed before sighing softly and biting at his lip. They would continue on like this forever if no one stepped in and from their tiny, fond smiles his uncles didn't seem too inclined to break them up anytime soon. Bugger.

"Yeah, actually, I would," Kili said, sitting up. Tauriel spun around to beam at him, lighting up like she'd just been given Christmas, and Kili felt his insides revolt at the sight. He couldn't even spare a second to regret the fresh slice of Hell Fili was going to give him because Tauriel was lunging for him, taking a hold of his wrist and yanking him to his feet. "Oh god," he whispered, staggering upright.

"We pick our tickets up outside the parks, right? All we need is the receipt from online?"

Thorin nodded, pulling one of the bags on the bed beside him over and opening it. He dug around briefly before holding out two pieces of paper, his lips quirking up into a tired smile. "For Tauriel Wood and Kili Durinson," he read, holding them out to the pair.

Bilbo frowned at the pair of them for a moment. "Both of your cell phones are charged, correct?"

"Yes, uncle," Kili said, running his free hand through his hair. Fili was standing there, glaring at him like he'd committed the biggest sin of all, but before Tauriel could even reach for the papers he was there, taking them from Thorin.

"Mine too," he said shortly. Kili blinked, utterly stunned and silent, but Thorin smiled like he had expected that, holding out a third paper for Fili to take.

"Stay together," Bilbo told them, looking a little stunned at Fili's acceptance of defeat. "Don't go wandering off and call us immediately if something happens."

"They're going into a Disney park, you fussy twit, not fighting a dragon," Thorin said fondly, wrapping his arm around his husband. Kili couldn't resist the urge to make a face at them as Bilbo curled into Thorin's side.

"That's gross," Fili said, still frowning a little bit, "we're leaving."

"Have fun," their uncles called after them as Tauriel grabbed Fili's wrist. They were pulled out the hotel room's door and down the three hallways until they reached the stairs. There they were released and without any warning Tauriel threw her arms around Fili, kissing him with an exaggerated noise on the cheek. Kili stood back and watched, only a little jealous, as Fili's expression softened until a smile tugged at either corner of his lips, his arms winding around her waist. He picked her up and swung her around, even though he was only an inch or two taller than she was, until her bright laughter filled the halls.

"We're at Disney World," she shrieked, stumbling as his brother dropped her back on her feet. She almost tripped backward down the stairs, but Kili darted out and snagged an arm around hers, pulling her upright before she could. She rewarded him with a grin, using their linked arms to swing him around and drag him down the same stairs he saved her from tumbling down. Fili followed them, his earlier sullen behavior magically vanished.

"Yes, you lunatic," his blond brother griped, grinning wider with every passing moment. "We're at Disney World. It's nice to know that your eyes didn't suffer too badly from the nine hour trip we took to get here."

Tauriel stuck her tongue out at Fili cheekily and Kili let their banter wash over him for a little while. They argued over which park to go to first, Fili firmly in the camp of seeing EPCOT while Tauriel argued for Animal Kingdom. Kili finally suggested seeing Magic Kingdom, because it was the original park and had the most interesting rides, and was then subjected to a ten minute description of why he was wrong as they caught the bus from their hotel to Magic Kingdom. It was early April, which meant that it was 23 degrees Celius and rising, with the sun shining brightly and not a cloud in the sky. They had been marveling at the sunshine and warm temperature during the taxi ride to the parks, but now that they were standing in lines to get their week long tickets for the parks Kili was beginning to see the drawbacks of the Florida weather.

"It's fuckin' hot," he muttered, scuttling a few sets to the left so that he could stand in some shade provided by a strange mouse shaped bush. He was trying not to dwell on the bush shapes, mostly because they were a little freaky. Fili rolled his eyes at his brother, but Tauriel smacked him in the arm, still smiling around the edges of her mouth.

"No swearing while we're in Disney," she said, all too cheerfully.

"God, you're beginning to sound like Uncle Bilbo," he griped, his nose crinkling at the thought. Tauriel's expression went from cheery to irate in less than a second, her mouth dropping open in shock.

"I do _not_ sound like Uncle Bilbo," she denied.

"Do too."

"Do _not_."

"Do _too_."

"Kili, take that back; I do _not_ sound like Uncle Bilbo!"

"Tauriel sounds like Uncle Bilbo," Kili crowed. She went to smack him again and he danced back a few steps, barely avoiding running into a women in a pair of Donald Duck mouse ears. Tauriel's cheeks went pink, something that happened a lot when she got mad, and Kili found himself grinning and he turned and took off, the twenty year old hot on his heels.

"Guys," Fili groaned, still standing in line. They were four from the front. "Guys, could you not? You're disturbing people."

"Your _face_ is disturbing people," Tauriel and Kili shouted at the same time. Kili watched as Fili looked to the sky, his mouth curling into a smile seemingly despite himself. It made Kili feel lighter than air, to have the feeling of the sun warm against his skin, his heart pounding in his chest as his brother smiled. They'd been apart for too long, Fee and him, school slowly taking the blond away for longer and longer periods of time. Kili was determined to make this trip the best trip of their lives, especially since it looked as if Fili might take an internship overseas come summer. Fili caught Kili looking and his grin bloomed into a full on smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling a little as his teeth showed.

"_Got'cha_," Tauriel shrieked, leaping on his back. Apparently he had spent a few seconds too long distracted by his brother and the red head was now wrapped around him like a breathing backpack. He grunted, staggering forward a few steps as she giggled loudly in his ear.

"Oh god," Kili wheezed, grabbed at Tauriel's arms, which were wrapped around his neck like a vice. "Taur, get off, you weigh a ton."

"I do _not_," Tauriel argued. She dug her chin into his shoulder, making him shudder violently and squeak. "Now come on, the line's moving forward and I think we've gotta be present to get out tickets inside."

Kili could've dumped Tauriel on her rear end and left here there to walk the twenty or so feet to the ticket counter herself, but it felt nice, feeling her heartbeat against his shoulder blade. He slid his hands behind her knees, holding on to make sure she didn't fall, and took off to join Fili in the line at a trot, purposefully bouncing the woman on his back as he went. Tauriel shrieked again, this time in wordless laughter, and Fili rolled his eyes at their antics as the ticket counter woman called out for the next person to come forward.


End file.
